Winter Falls
by White Simplicity
Summary: Namine is forced to go on a winter vacation with her friends, and unfortunately, a boy she can't stand was going to come along. Could she manage through this trip or will she get more than she's bargained for? [ Roxas & Namine ][Winter-Fic, One-Shot, AU]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas and Namine… Oh I wish I did. There would be more of them everywhere! Nyah_!_

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this will be my first One-shot. I'm hoping it becomes successful... meaning, I hope you all like it. Enjoy thee corniness!

**Dedication:** To my lovely, fellow... Roxas & Namine coupling supporters! I love you all!

* * *

-»«-

**Winter Falls**

_One-Shot_

-»«-

_**{ Roxas & Namine }**_

"_And I don't mind, I don't mind… _

_To look into your thoughts,_

_And I don't mind, and I don't mind… _

_But I can't find my way in."_

x3

Oh, how she hated the _winter_ season.

She'd been forced to go on this trip, and her friends wouldn't let her out of this one. Every summer or winter break, a group of her friends would plan a particular trip that everyone would vote to go on. She'd lived in Twilight Town, and the past several of years since High School started, her friends would vote to go on vacation to an outer area, mostly Destiny Islands. It was always a perfect, hot weathered vacation spot with the beautiful blue ocean, and warm yellow sun that allowed them to escape the cold winter. She'd always looked forward to it.

But unfortunately, not this year… they've all decided to try something new. They wanted to make it _special…_ especially since it was their senior year. Not to mention that it would be her birthday in a few days, and she'd have to spend it on a cold, winter gathering.

They decided a new area where it was literally negative degrees, and full of pure white snow. Brightly white and it pierced her eyes just looking at it. She hated seeing too much white. It was also too cold, and she was trying to contain herself from shivering by rubbing and hugging her own arms. Despite the layers of clothing she wore; a thick, light blue jacket with white cotton fur for warmth over her normal tees, and leggings under her jeans for an extra layer. She also wore thick grey boots that almost reached her knees, while puffy round earmuffs covered her ears. It just didn't keep her warm enough, or maybe not at all.

She'd also caught a cold since they've arrived. And she had been standing right outside the cabin waiting for everyone to hurry up and finish getting ready. It didn't help prevent her from letting out a sneeze.

"Bless you," her good friend, Xion came through the cabin door.

"Oh Namine, your nose is red… you've caught a cold already?"

"Yeah, lucky me…" Namine sniffled and rubbed her nose from the embarrassment of a cherry nose. Her brows furrowed when a boy who appeared beside Xion snickered.

"Someone call Santa, I think he's missing Rudolph." He'd say jokingly, but Namine only grew more annoyed.

Xion slapped her friend beside her, playfully, "Roxas! Don't be mean. Give her a break... She's sick." He'd only chuckle at her reaction, and held his hands up defiantly.

Roxas, the hate she has for him, has grown over time. Normally, he wasn't part of the usual vacation group. He'd been invited by Xion, because Kairi said they could bring along anyone this time… because she said it would have been more fun with more people on this trip. And he was Xion's best friend; so of course, he'd been the first person she'd invite.

Why she didn't like him? There were many reasons. Since the first day she met him, he always teased her. For what reason, who knew? She'd grown distasteful towards him since he'd called her ghostly, because of her pale, light features. Or other things that would make her feel more insecure about her. Besides that, he was immature, cocky, and just plain annoying. He didn't look annoying, though. He was highly attractive; a high fashioned pretty boy with nice dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

"I really… _hate _winter." Namine groused, and continued to rub her arms. _And I really hate you, too. _Her eyes narrowed to the said blonde, Roxas, who was making sure he hasn't left anything he needed behind.

"It's won't be as bad as you think, Namine. I'm sure you'll have fun, don't worry too much!" Xion comforted, "We could go stop by the Café for a hot cocoa, maybe that'll help your cold." Namine only shrugged and let out a frustrated sigh.

"You guys ready to go?" Kairi finally came out, with her boyfriend Sora beside her.

"I sure am! I'm so excited," He bounced eagerly and stretched his arms out, "Let's get going guys, I want to go snowboarding already!" he'd called out to the others through the cabin door. Eventually, everyone else followed suit.

Everyone had finally made it to the Café, and to the line where they'd be able to rent their own boards. As everyone else did that though, Namine had gone over to the bar and ordered a hot cocoa before they all went out to the ski lift. Sadly, the hot cocoa kept her better and warm for a bit, but it didn't last too long. Eventually she had gone over and rented her own blue and yellow snowboard before they went over to the line for the ski lift.

Sora and Kairi were the first to get on the ski lift, followed by Olette and Hayner, Axel and Larxene, Aqua, Terra and then the next pairs of their entire group… Namine had ended in the back of the line, right behind Roxas, Xion, and Riku. She took the moment to bend down and make sure her board was strapped tightly to her boots, but when she finished and looked up; she'd notice how Xion got on the next ski lift seat available… with Riku. Dismally, that meant she was left seating with…

Namine scowled when the next ski lift arrived before her and the spiky-blonde, Roxas.

He turned to look at her for a moment, but she'd kept her stare at the empty seat before her. Roxas had gone over and took a seat on it, while Namine hesitated.

"So," He said, distracting her from her glare at the empty slot beside him, "Are you getting on or not?"

Her eyes slowly rose from the seat and to his face. She glared at him this time.

"I'd rather jump off the mountain's cliff." She remarked. And he raised a brow at her.

"I'll just wait for the next one."

"Fine by me," Roxas said nonchalantly, and shrugged. Namine looked behind her, just to see who'd she would be seated with instead, and her eyes dreaded when she saw the oversized man behind her… who'd most likely take up the most of the space on the next seat. And not to mention weight… would risk her safety of falling off. She immediately climbed onto the seat next to Roxas just before the lift took off.

Namine huffed, annoyed, by the fact that her arm was basically pressed against the boy beside her. Roxas didn't seem to notice, or even care, because he had more interest of looking left at the mountain's view. Most of the ride, he hadn't said anything and she preferred that. She didn't feel that having a conversation with him would do any justice for her.

She sniffled again, trying to clear her breathing passage through her stuffy nostrils. Although when she did, a fresh aroma managed to reach through her senses. Namine quietly sniffed around, trying to figure out what that smell was from way up high. But the smell only became stronger when she turned her head and leaned slightly towards the boy beside her. It was Roxas. He was what smelled… nice.

He turned to look at her when he noticed she was almost leaning into him.

"Er… what are you doing?" He grimaced, leaning to the opposite direction from her, to somehow space them apart. She pulled herself back, and straightened herself, flustered from being caught smelling him.

"Nothing," She stammered, and lied with a sour face, "You just smell _really_ bad."

He scowled, "What? No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"I do _not_ smell bad." He said sharply. Roxas' eyes glistened a darker shade of blue from irritation. She'd only looked away, avoiding eye contact with him in case he'd see through her lie. She was saved though, when the lift finally made its destination to the top of the mountain, where her friends were already waiting for them. Namine quickly unstrapped her seat and hopped off.

Namine's eyes widened as a snowball flew right across her face, barely touching her, and it had hit Roxas instead. Roxas' jaw dropped as he looked down at his now soaked, snowballed chest.

Sora laughed out loud, "Gotcha, Roxas! Man, you and Nami's lift took fore-"

Roxas grinned as he landed a snowball right on Sora's face. This time, it was his turn to laugh, along with everyone else joining in.

"Nice throw, Roxas!" Hayner held his hand to his stomach from uncontrollable laughter.

This time, Riku and Sora paired up by throwing two snowballs at Roxas. Olette joined in by throwing one aimed at the back of Hayner's head. He jerked forward, and dusted off the cold snow, before turning around to glare at Olette. She stuck her tongue out at him before she turned and slid down the mountain's hill on her snowboard. Hayner chased after her with his own board.

Kairi, Selphie, and Xion hollered and cheered, "Go Olette, go!"

Sora came from behind Kairi, suddenly scaring her as he pushed her down the hill with him behind her. She squealed as they both of them slid down the steep end of the mountain.

"Race you guys down?" Riku challenged, and pushed off with his board to follow behind the rest, "Loser has to buy everyone sea salt ice-cream!"

"Ha-ha! I'm not going to lose to you," Xion raced down with Riku, "In your dreams, Riku!" and the rest of them followed behind.

Roxas was about to follow, too, but he hesitated when he looked over at Namine… He must've noticed the terrified look on her face.

"I… I'm not going down that hill. It's way too steep." She stammered, afraid.

Roxas looked down the hill, which wasn't too steep. Or steep at all for the most part… at least not to him. He was used to high or steep ramps when it came to any form of skating.

"Oh, I get it… You don't know how to snowboard." Roxas accused with a sly smirk visible on his face. She looked over to him, exasperated.

Namine snapped, "N-no! I know how!"

Roxas crossed his arms across his chest and raised a brow. Then used one hand to gesture, "Then by all means, demonstrate."

When it came to anything with wheels that wasn't driving a car… she was solemnly bad at it. But she had too much pride, for Roxas to know that she couldn't snowboard at all. She didn't want him to end up teasing her about it later.

She glared at him, "Okay, fine, I will."

Namine glowered and gulped, nervously, inching closer to the top edge of the slope. She looked down the hill; all her friends were a far distance away going downhill. She suddenly felt dizzy when she gazed the distance. As she got over the top of the slope, she slowly began to slide down. But when she suddenly picked up the pace, and slid down a little faster, she yelped out and faltered back. Namine ended up on her buttocks, only making a short distance within a couple yards. From the top, Roxas rode down until he reached the fallen Namine.

"Good one." Roxas sneered at her, "Looks like you're going to be stuck up here all day."

"You're such a jerk," Namine huffed, "Always have been, and always will be." and what she'd spoken seemed to leave Roxas astonished.

She struggled to push herself out of the deep snow. When she finally got herself up, she began to wobble and lose her balance, and this time… she'd fallen _forward _with an 'oof!' sound. She let out a frustrated sigh into the snow. This was really embarrassing to her, to say the least. Surprisingly, the spiky-blonde went over to her and held out his gloved hand for her to take. Namine looked up at his hand, unwillingly able to accept it. She twisted her head the other way, refusing his offer.

Namine hated falling, but accepting help from the boy she hated wasn't anything better. Roxas brows furrowed from her stubbornness. He'd lean down, anyways, and laced his arms under hers from behind, and heaved her up and out of the snow.

"Look," Roxas said, trying to comply as he held onto her, "It's not that hard. I can help you if you'd let me." Namine flailed within his grasp.

"Don't touch me, let me go!" Namine demanded, and he listened. But when he'd let go of her, she almost faltered over again; but this time, she caught herself by clutching onto him without thought. Surprisingly, he supported her up with his arms. When she noticed… her eyes slowly rose to look up at him, and he only looked down at her without any readable expression on his face.

"Mommy, mommy look! Look at that couple over there," A young girl, maybe about the age of 8 tugged on her mother's sleeve from a few feet away from them. She appeared to be a young hopeless romantic, "Aren't they so cute?"

Dumbfounded, Namine turned her attention around them, only noticing that they were the only ones in the little girl's line of sight. When the realization hit her, she blushed furiously, turning away as she immediately released herself from Roxas grasp. She pretended to dust herself off to hide her flushed face. Then she lowered herself, squatting and slowly pushing herself down the snowy slope. Roxas watched her, with a disoriented expression on his face.

"Namine, _what_ the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get to the bottom of the hill."

"Well, you look stupid. And you're going to end up taking up the whole day going down at that pace."

"Oh, so help me, God." Sarcastically, she rolled her eyes, "Why don't you go on ahead and leave me alone. I'll be fine without you here." _In fact, this wouldn't already be hell for me if you weren't here._

"Because, I'd rather shove you down this hill, than wait at the bottom with everyone else for the entire day till you get your ass down there."

"Why, thank you for your concern, Roxas. I really appreciate it."

She struggled as she continued to prod herself down. Roxas, being impatient, had gone over to her again, this time grabbing onto her arm and pulling her up with him. She stubbornly fought against his hold, but he slowly dragged her down the hill with him. She'd let out a scream when she realized that they were sliding down the hill at a faster pace. But Roxas used his other free arm to grab onto her securely.

He'd appeared to snowboard goofy-footed so he faced her, while vice versa. Roxas held tightly onto her wrists as she looked to her left, down the snowy path in hopes she wouldn't fall over. But they both were steady, and shockingly, she felt secure as Roxas held up her balance with his. Namine suddenly felt relaxed when she realized it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, or thought it was. It was actually… fun?

A small smile managed to appear on her face as the cold breeze pressed against her face and whipped her hair behind, and she was enjoying the scenario from their point of viewing on the mountain.

"I'm going to let go now." Roxas said, distracting her from her thoughts. She blinked, almost forgotten that he was still with her. Then she looked down to his hands that were holding onto hers. She felt him loosen his grip on her.

With the pace they were going… she clutched her hands around his so he couldn't fully let go. "N-No," She said, mostly speaking from fear. If he let go, she knew she'd lose her balance and fall over again, but this time more roughly than before, because of their acceleration. He tried to tug his hands out of hers, but she held on too tightly.

"What the-… Let go!" Roxas constrained, basically tug-o-warring with the abashed blonde before him.

"No, I'll fall again!" Namine fretted. But unsuccessfully, Roxas had leaned and pulled himself back. But it caused him, this time, to lose his balance and fall backward. Unfortunately, Namine had held on tightly, that she was dragged down with him.

Both blondes had fallen, sliding and drifting all the way down with the cold snow until they halted to a stop at the end of the slope… Now buried in the deep snow; Roxas was now sandwiched between the helpless blonde girl and the snow. Namine was pressed down, right on top of the spiky-haired blonde.

She unexpectedly felt warmth against her own lips. Her eyes shot open from the sudden contact; and that's when her bewildered eyes looked down into Roxas' widened sky-blue ones. Namine pulled back, gasping, and slapped a hand over her lips. She noticed a faint blush spread across the boy's face below her. Immediately, she rolled over to the side and off the sheepish boy.

_Ugh, I… I kissed him!_ She pushed herself up in a sitting position, breathing out heavily with her hand still over her lips; still trying to take in the overwhelming embarrassment. Namine tried to roughly rub off the feeling on her lips, while Roxas sat himself up beside her.

Sudden laughter came from above them. The two blondes looked up, finding their group of friends gathered around them as spectators of their engagement. Two of them both blushed embarrassingly; Namine was pretty sure she was as red as a tomato by now.

"Wow, looks like we've got two losers!" Riku spoke above their laughter's, "Meaning both of you is buying all of us sea salt ice cream for the day!"

Roxas scowled at that, and Namine let out a long frustrated sigh, before she turned to glare at Roxas beside her.

x3

"Why are we even eating ice cream in the winter? It doesn't make sense," Namine grumbled as they stood in the short line at the ice-cream parlor. His arms crossed over and against his chest when he started feeling impatient again.

"Who knows, and who cares? It's sea salt ice-cream anyway." Roxas said.

When they finally reached the employee, Namine ordered, "13 sea salt ice-cream bars, please."

The man looked at her and then to Roxas, astonished. Namine shook her head when she realized his assumption, "It's not just for us two, it's for a group of our friends. They're about 14 of us… I won't be having one though."

"Ah," he nodded, "That makes more sense."

Namine chuckled, "As if we could eat that much in one day."

Roxas narrowed his eyes over to her, "Uh… I can. I've done it before."

Namine's eyes widened for a moment at the thought, "Jesus, I'm sure _you_ can." And then she rolled her eyes at him. He looked daggers at her.

The employee put in her order and the price came out to be, "It'll total out to 120 munny."

Namine gaped at the price. Then she looked to Roxas, expectantly, and he rolled his eyes at her this time. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He handed her cash for half the price. When Namine handed their cash combined, the man went over and put 13 bars into a plastic bag. She'd thank him, taking it and turned to make her way out. Roxas swiped the bag from her hand and had already walked pass her, impatiently hurrying to the door.

_Impatient jerk…_ Namine shook her head and exhaled an annoyed sigh.

"Hey there," A boy around her age sat on one of the chairs at the bar called out to her as she passed by. Namine halted, turning to see him grinning at her.

"Uh… hi," She said, trying not to appear rude if she'd just ignored him.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

She'd answered, but hesitantly, "Namine…"

At the door, Roxas had grown more annoyed when he turned and saw Namine had stopped. Then he noticed she was talking to someone; actually, the boy was the one talking to her. Roxas eyed Namine, and he could see her discomfort.

Roxas had overheard the boy say, "You're really pretty, you know that?" to the blushing Namine. The spiky-blonde raised a brow and snorted a laugh at his cheesy comment. Then Roxas waited, his arms crossed over his chest. He started to grow more impatient as a couple minutes passed by.

By then, Roxas finally decided to walk over to the two, breaking into their conversation.

"Hey sorry, do you mind?" He said, grinning down at the sitting young man who flirted with Namine. Namine was shocked by Roxas' sudden appearance. Roxas inched closer to Namine, leaning against her. The blonde girl's eyes widened, when he reached an arm to wrap around her tiny waist. Her eyes glued looking to his hand that squeezed on her.

"Because you're making my girlfriend feel uncomfortable." Namine's eyes slowly rose to look over at Roxas calm face.

_What the hell… girlfriend?_ She was too shocked; it caused her to be rendered speechless.

The perplexed boy looked up at Roxas, then over to Namine almost apologetically, "Oh… I didn't know-… S-Sorry,"

"It's cool," Roxas said smoothly, his hand that was on her waist moved over to entangle with one of her hands. Then he started pull her away from the boy, and led her directly over to the exit. Namine lagged behind Roxas as he continued to drag her along.

When they've finally exited the parlor, Namine had jerked her hand from his grasp, "Um… _what _was that about?" Namine spluttered.

"You were taking your sweet ass time, _again_." Roxas turned to face her, "I'm not a very patient person."

"Obviously," Namine spat. She said sharp with sarcasm, "But… girlfriend_,_ seriously?"

"I know right, gross_._" Roxas put on a sour face, "What _was_ I thinking?"

x3

"Thanks so much Rox, Nam!" Sora acknowledged his gratitude, licking his ice-cream bar happily.

"Yeah, thank you!" Kairi and the rest of the gang had thanked them.

They were all now in their large cabin, each person eating their own ice-cream bar at their own bunk before they headed out again, except Namine. Namine had been busy snuggling herself into her own blanket anyways. She let out a relaxed sigh, feeling warmth and finally comfortable. She let her eyes droop closed for a moment as everyone else was in conversation. But she got that feeling, where eyes were set on her face. Her eyes peeked open, to see Roxas, across the room on his own bunk. He was eating his own ice-cream bar, but his eyes looked upon her. Her brows furrowed, and Roxas had looked away when he saw.

"So what's next?" Aqua asked the group.

"I know! Are you guys… ready for a snowman contest?" Tidus jumped in, almost too excited. Everyone else in the cabin cheered.

"I sure am!" Xion said, stretching her arms out after sitting herself up on her bed.

"Ha-ha, Riku, Axel and I are going to build snow _women_," Sora stated. Axel and Riku snickered.

"…Snow women?" Kairi asked, confused by how they could even make that out.

"Uh, yeah… you know… with," Selphie leaned over to Kairi, gesturing her hands over her chest as if she were holding melons.

Kairi gaped at the thought, "Oh my God, _pervs!_" she looked over at the three boys grinning at her sudden realization. Everyone else laughed.

"Any other boy wants to join in? Tidus, Hayner, Terra… Roxas?" Riku asked; and only Tidus, Hayner and Terra obligated to join, Roxas, on the other hand looked at Riku disgusted, when he added, "Whoever has the biggest melons on their snowwoman wins!"

Roxas personally thought it sounded stupid, "Are you kidding me? Yeah right, I'll pass."

"Awe, are you sure? You're going to miss out on all the fun!"

"Yeah."

Everyone had begun to gather up and head out the cabin, fully excited to play out in the snow, except Roxas and…

Olette went over to Namine, whose head was only revealed from being snug under her thick blanket, noticing she wasn't getting out of her bed to join them.

"Namine, you're not coming?" She asked.

"Mm?" Namine said, her eyes were still closed. Olette repeated her question.

"No, I think I'll pass this one out." Namine finally answered, shifting comfortably under her blanket, "I still feel a little sick… I'll feel better if I stay in a bit."

"Oh, okay." Olette said, "Well, Roxas is staying too, so… he'll keep you company."

Namine's eyes finally opened. "_What_?"

"Yeah, Roxas doesn't want to come either."

Namine's eyes looked over to the said boy, Roxas, who was being forced by rest of the guys, who were still trying to convince him to come, but failing. The blonde girl let out an irritated groan, pulling her blanket over her as she shifted to face the other side of the room.

x3

Eventually when everyone was gone, and the cabin suddenly became so quiet. Namine thought she could finally get some rest… but then, she almost forgot that she was left behind with… _him_. She just tried to ignore him, but she heard his feet shuffling on the wooden floor. He must have been bored, or trying to figure out what to do… because he was pacing back and forth, loudly. She was starting to think he was doing it on purpose.

"God, I'm so damn bored!" Roxas bawled, ruffling his now revealed blonde spikes, which were no longer covered by his black jacket's hoodie. Beneath her blanket, Namine pressed her hands over her ears, still attempting to ignore him.

Suddenly, something light hit against her revealed forehead. Irritated, she shot open her eyes, picking up the thin wooden stick in front of her with two fingers. Consequently, she used the other hand to wipe the sticky feeling on her forehead… Namine just comprehended why it was sticky, and what it was from. It was from the eaten ice-cream bar's stick… that was previously in Roxas mouth, most likely. He had thrown it at her.

"Ew, Roxas… _gross_!" Namine cried out, throwing the Popsicle stick back at the snickering boy across the cabin. He casually leaned to one side, the stick barely almost hitting him. She sat up abruptly, her blanket falling off from around her, and her long blonde hair a little tousled over her tensed shoulders. Her bright blue eyes glowered hatred towards him.

He only clutched his chest, trying to contain his laughter.

"Mature… real mature." She rolled her eyes at his immaturity, "What do you want!"

Roxas only shrugged, "I said I was bored, but you were ignoring me. I had to get your attention somehow." His blue eyes looked upon her insufflating composure. She tried to breathe, to contain the anger bubbling within her. She really couldn't stand him. Especially being alone with him, it didn't help her mood.

"I just… I _hate _you… so much!" Namine finally admitted, yet mostly to release her anger out.

From this entire trip; her… being forced to go to a winter outing, and then getting sick. Getting her encounters with Roxas, who always somehow got on her nerves, and didn't help her situation anymore? She couldn't contain the irritation anymore. Surprised, she hadn't expected his reaction, because he was taken back as if her words actually scarred and maimed him. Especially since he hadn't replied or said anything after.

Her blue eyes gazed at him, watching as he had gone over to his own bed and sat down, unexpectedly acting as if they hadn't contended. She only kept looking at him, but he didn't take a chance to face her, or look her way anymore. Guilty tension... How cruel it felt when it was overpowering her. She suddenly felt bad for the mean thing she'd spoken to him, which honestly, only came from her anger. She continued to watch Roxas as he'd taken some type of sports magazine out from one of his packs… he'd leaned against the wall, since his bed was at the corner, and began to flip through it. Namine opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't find the right words…

"Ah… Roxas?" Her soft voice sounded hesitant.

At least he didn't ignore her; his blue eyes rose from the pages of the magazine, and looked over to her. Their eyes finally locked, and Namine felt her face heat up a bit from his gaze. The expression he had was so different, so normal… compared to the snickering or teasing face he'd always naturally show her. It was peaceful, calm... even admirable.

She looked away for a moment, embarrassed by the fact she'd been staring for too long. She was desperately trying to find something else to fixate her stare on.

"Namine," His soothing voice was heard. He had finally asked her,

"Why do you hate me so much?"

She was drawn back from his sudden question, and she hesitated.

"Well… you're always so mean to me." She whispered, but loud enough for him to comprehend; she was unable to look at him, "You… you were always mean, only to me, I've noticed. You were always the one who made me feel so insecure about myself. I… just don't get why." Then she looked at him, her expression a bit hurt.

"I don't know if I did something to you… or," Namine paused, watching when Roxas had placed his magazine on his bed, next to him. He had got up and thread over to her.

Roxas sat on her bed, close to her. He turned to face her and admitted,

"Yeah, I don't get it either..."

Namine blinked at him, with an addled look.

"I just…" Roxas hesitated. She shifted a bit when he had leaned closer, towards her, his cerulean eyes looking straight into her own.

"I never knew how to act around you." Finally, he confessed to her.

Namine only looked at him, confusion visible in her round eyes.

Roxas restated what he'd just spoken, "I just don't know how… to be myself around you."

"Oh." She squeaked out. Was he telling her, what she thought he was telling her? Was he really…?

Roxas surprised her, when he had raised one hand, slowly reaching out and gently touching the side of her face. Namine's face flushed completely, when she felt the warmth of his hand brushing against her cheek. She hadn't realized that she was holding in her breath.

"Since the first day I've met you, I was… speechless. Because I thought you were so beautiful." Roxas said, his eyes were dead serious, "You're like… the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

His face was slightly turning red from his own confession, "I know, it sounds corny, but it's the truth. See? I don't know how to act normal around you."

He gave her such a cheesy grin, and let out a nervous chuckle. Namine was rendered speechless. It seemed as if the moments began to pass by slower, as he was leaning in closer to her…

"You know, earlier, before we got on the ski lift together…" Now, his face was really close that she could now feel his warm breath; his forehead almost pressed against hers, "I asked Xion if she could ride with Riku."

Namine's eyes looked into Roxas, his eyes still shown that he was being serious,

"Because she had always known I've liked you. And I wanted to sit with you, so she let me."

Her body suddenly felt limp, weak, and her heart felt like it just erupted.

"But I felt so hurt, when I realized you didn't want to sit with me." Roxas lips curved down slightly, revealing an adorable pout. Then his eyes softened, and his gazed lowered to her soft lips.

"A guy would think… that a girl like you could never fall for someone like _me_."

His thumb gently brushed over her bottom lip, and he tried to resist his temptation. His thoughts recalled the _accidental_ kiss they've shared when they were snowboarding, the feeling of her soft, warm lips against his...

He leaned in, fully, and pressed his own lips against hers, taking her by surprise. Namine let out a light gasp… but she didn't fight against him. She couldn't find the strength to. She also astonished herself, when she had relaxed… leaning into him as well. Her eyes slowly closed, accepting the kiss he'd forced onto her.

But then, he pulled back immediately, with wide eyes; he too, was surprised by his own action. His hand still remained against the side of her face, as he stared into her bewildered face.

The door to the cabin was swung open, abruptly, causing both blondes to pull away from each other. They both turned to look at the entrance, seeing a drenched Sora covered with bits of snow all over him.

"Good gawsh!" Sora shivered and shook, shaking the snow bits out of his spikes while kicking out snow from in his pants and patting out the snow inside his jacket. Namine blinked at the scene.

"Whoa… what happened to you, Sora?" Roxas asked his friend, shocked.

Sora finally looked up to see Namine and Roxas, forgotten that they stayed behind. He smiled, sheepishly.

"Well… Axel pushed me into my snow woo-man, after I _clearly_ won. And… let's just say, it got out of hand from there." He said slowly. Roxas raised a brow. Sora continued, "Everyone started to gang up on me… throwing snowballs _only_ at me. Then after…" the brunette shook at the thought, "Riku held me down while everyone shoved snow into my clothes… mostly in my pants…"

Namine coughed, almost letting out the laugh that tickled at her stomach. But Roxas had ended up laughing.

"Wow," Roxas said, scratching the back of his spiky head, "I guess I really did miss out on the fun, huh?"

"Yeah… right," Sora let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes, "Do any of you have a spare towel? I need to take a warm shower…" then he shivered again from the cold snow melting in his attire, "Burr, I'm fr_eeeeee_zing!"

"Oh yeah, I've got one," Roxas offered, standing up. But his eyes looked upon Namine one more time, before he turned away to fetch a towel for their friend.

Namine turned to look at Sora, who was still trying to shake melting ice out of his pants; she let out a giggle. Sora looked up at her, and gave her a childish frown.

She laughed again, "Awe… Poor Sora."

x3

It a brand new day. The gang decided they wanted to go to the Snow festival. Namine was just so confused, because of what happened earlier. It has been a day after, and since then, Roxas hadn't spoken one word to her. It felt like he was avoiding her… Actually, he was. She noticed because every time she would look at him, he would look somewhere else. After the group had gone snow tubing for the day, which was when she first realized he was avoiding her… because he wanted to group with everyone else but her.

It had been crowded with many people, crowding in long lines to play festival games to win prizes, and fun enjoyable rides. So they decided now that they would go ice skating at the very large rink in the fair. The rink was almost as long as a football field and Namine knew they would all separate and break apart within the crowd eventually.

Namine couldn't help but sneak glances over to Roxas as everyone sat on the benches to put on their rented skates. He had been busy tying the laces on his black hockey skates, while she did with her white figure-skates. She just couldn't get their kiss out of her mind… the way it made her feel. She… she didn't _hate_ it; like she would have before.

She _actually_ liked it.

Namine was just so confused. She didn't know what she felt towards him anymore…

When everyone got up and got onto the ice, she was almost the last to join in. But Roxas had followed immediately onto the rink with Xion and Axel, and they chatted and skated through the rink together.

But Kairi skated over to her and held out her hand, "C'mon Nami, don't miss out on all the fun." She winked at her friend. Namine took it, supporting herself to balance as she advanced onto the slippery ice. It's been a while since she ice-skated, but she was fairly good at it.

Kairi began to pull Namine with her, until Sora came in, grabbed her other hand and basically stole her away from Namine.

"Sorry, Namine, I'm going to borrow Kai for a bit." He stuck his tongue out, and used his free hand to pull his eye down at Namine, his intentions were playful.

"Oh fine, fine!" Namine joked back. She watched as Sora pulled Kairi along with him, just before he threw an arm around her, hugging her close… they skated off entangled against each other.

_How romantic…_ Namine felt a slight sting of jealousy towards how cute they were together. Her eyes scanned the crowd, not realizing what she was looking for. Or more like who. She'd found him a distance away, this time, not with Xion or Axel.

But with another girl… that wasn't part of their group. She was a random stranger from what she could see. Namine watched as Roxas halted, gazing down at the girl with long, beautiful brown hair that reached down to her waist. Her lavender eyes made her features more beautiful than she already was. The girl seemed to be flirting with the bashful faced Roxas.

Namine started to feel more of that stinging jealousy again… and she didn't know why.

Then she suddenly felt something bubble up inside her, when she saw the girl shyly take Roxas hand, and Roxas didn't seem to pull away. Namine tried her best to shake herself free from the feeling that was overpowering her.

Unexpectedly, Xion appeared behind Roxas, tapping onto his shoulder. He had leaned down to level with her, as Namine noticed Xion whisper something into Roxas' ear. He only nodded his head as a reply. Xion then skated away. Then his attention went back to the girl who was holding his hand. Roxas had said something to the girl that made her let go of him, and start to skate off. She didn't know why, but she felt obligated to thank Xion later…

Namine slowly made her way through the crowd, and skated over to Roxas, feeling a bit anxious. When she neared him, a small distance only separating them as she tried to catch up to him while he skated to a particular direction.

…_Where is he going?_

"Roxas," Namine called, timidly, but loud enough. Though, he didn't seem to hear her because he didn't turn around. She repeated herself louder, and he still acted as if he didn't hear her.

The blonde girl let out a frustrated, yet sad sigh. She stood within her place, unable to skate, as she looked down to the ice. She suddenly felt so broken… ignored. Why was he doing this to her? She wondered. First it was as if he had led her on; now he acted as if she didn't exist anymore. Sure, they weren't in good terms with each other before they shared a kiss, but now when she was starting to realize how she felt for him…

She watched, sadly, as Roxas slowly skated away… blurring from her watered vision and out from distant view.

Some random person had accidentally skated past, unknowingly as they brushed against Namine and causing her to lose balance. She had quavered; her weak legs unable and unwilling to fight and stay balanced. Namine had let herself fall, landing on her buttocks again.

This was what she probably deserves, falling for a jerk… the jerk in her life that had always been Roxas.

It was a good long moment, as she sat there, her arms rested on her knees as she sunk her head into them, hiding her face from revealing her sadness. Light snow began to fall from the sky, slowly, gracefully floating down onto everyone in the rink. She saw small bits of them falling onto her; melting away with her sadness… and into tears that she now shed from her swollen eyes.

"_A guy would think… that a girl like you could never fall for someone like me."_

Yet… she still did.

"_Frozen in time… and only you and I… could see the warning signs._

_Through thousand, upon thousands of… honest lines, dry your eyes…"_

x3

"Woo, woo! Go Riku!" The rest of the guys cheered. Riku held up the Struggle bat with a confident smile.

The announcer had explained that if Riku can hit the bell all the way to the top of the pole, he could win the biggest prize. He had gotten himself ready as the announcer was about to blow his whistle, so he could swing. The crowd around them cheered louder for him as it was about to begin.

The man countered down, "3, 2, 1…" And he blew his whistle, as everyone screamed even louder. With all his strength, Riku took in a deep breath, before he lifted the Struggle bat to swing.

"Yeah! Go, Riku!" Sora distracted him, unknowingly, "Do it for _Xiiiiioooon_!" he accidentally blurted out, and slapped both his hands over his own mouth. It caused Riku to hesitate his swing, but he still hit the button. Everyone in their group gasped, unknown to the situation. They all turned to the blushing, now red faced Xion.

The meter was forcefully shot up… just _barely_ reaching the bell. Riku had failed...

…All thanks to his supposedly, best friend, Sora. Riku slowly turned around, shooting emerald daggers straight to the guilty brunette. Sora let out a slow, nervous chuckle.

"Uhh, ha-ha… whoops'?" Sora said, scratching the back of his head. Riku ran after the running, screaming Sora, with the bat still tight within his grasp.

"Hey, my Struggle ba-!" The announcer sighed as the two were already a far distance away, still running. He went over to retrieve an extra. He held it up.

"Okay, who's up next! Any takers?" He asked, and many held up their hands.

Xion, who had straightened herself after receiving the news, had nudged her best friend beside her, "Go," She whispered, trying to get his attention,

"Roxas, hurry up… go!"

"Huh?" The spiky-blonde looked at her, dumbfounded. She gave him a familiar look that he could only understand, and began to push him up the mini-stage. The crowd screamed again when they saw Roxas stand up on the stage. He looked around… nervously, all eyes on glued on him; but then he grinned with a hand up defiantly, feeling motivated as they cheered for him.

Namine, who was caught within the crowd, watched him from a distance. She watched as the announcer handed over the bat to him, repeating directions, and Roxas nodded confidently. Then it suddenly felt like it happened so fast. The man blew his whistle, Roxas swung with all his strength… and this time, the crowd screamed louder than they did for Riku… when Roxas had hit the bell at the top. It rang, very loud and clear.

"We have a winner everybody!" The announcer took Roxas hand and held it up. The crowd screamed again.

But in Namine's point of view… everything suddenly felt like the volume lowered and everything slowed within time. Her heart sank when she saw the heart wrenching smile on Roxas accomplished face.

The man beside Roxas allowed him to choose a variety of choices. He pointed directly at one, and that's when the man handed over the _really_ large prize, indeed. It had been a oversized, cute baby blue colored teddy bear that Roxas could almost barely hold. He held that up high, for everyone to see his prize, again, everyone cheered for him.

Namine frowned, her assumptions and thoughts drifted as she saw the girl Roxas was with earlier, near below him, waving and smiling at him. It bugged Namine, to say the least. Sadness was taking over her again, and she couldn't bear to look at Roxas anymore when he gave her a friendly smile and waved back down at her. She turned away, and began to walk through the crowd, away from the painful site.

"_Black and white isn't always as it seems…_

_But I will try to… make it easy… on you_,"

x3

"Oh my goodness, it's almost Namine's birthday! It's tonight when the clock strikes twelve!" Kairi brightened, excited. Everyone else exclaimed with Kairi, and looked over at Namine.

"Happy early birthday, Nams!" Selphie screeched out to her.

Namine returned them with a weak smile, "Thanks."

"I know," Aqua bloomed with a great idea, "It's almost twelve. So let's all go sit out in the snow now and gaze at the stars!" Everyone brightened and agreed to the idea.

"Someone also told me at the fair, that tonight… there might be a shooting star!"

"Wow… that's perfect!"

Later, that's when everyone gathered in a spot outside in the snow that night. Most couples paired together, and close friends sat with each other in the dark. They all had already made their selves comfortable, laying back into the soft snow. Namine had found a comfortable spot at the end of their group, by herself.

As everyone looked up, admiring the stars. They waited till it would strike twelve, before they would scream out their "Happy birthday!"'s to their friend, Namine, and also waited for the said shooting star rumored for the night. Namine laid back into the snow, shifting a bit from the cold. It had gotten much colder for the night, she could tell, because each sigh she'd let out… cold fog would escape with her breath. Good, comfortable moments passed as everyone gotten quiet, waiting patiently for the perfect moment.

Namine didn't know why, but she looked over to the left, seeing the group of her friends who were busy gawking up at the sky. She'd spotted Roxas, sitting over at the other side of the group, beside his best friends Xion and Axel again.

Since Roxas had been avoiding her, she was surprised when she saw him turn his attention towards her direction; and that's when their eyes finally met again. It was dark, but she could still see the sparkle within his sky-blue orbs, as he gazed back at her. Her heart suddenly felt as if it had fallen to her stomach. _Why does it still hurt?_ Namine frowned, and immediately tore her gaze away from him, looking back up to the starry sky.

Xion had noticed Roxas looking towards Namine's direction. She sat herself up on her elbows, and looked at her friend. Roxas snapped out of his gaze, and turned his attention to Xion beside him. She had given him that familiar look again, and he read her expression clearly. Then she pointed to her wrist watch, under her sleeve.

Roxas exhaled slowly, sighing.

Xion smiled, satisfied when he got up; he was unseen within the dark as he quietly walked over to the other end, towards Namine… Namine had been too caught up gazing at the stars to even realize that Roxas had taken a seat beside her.

"Hey…" His voice startled her.

She sat up, slowly, noticing whose voice she heard. Her expression grown surprised, yet, she felt uncomfortable by his sudden appearance… especially after he'd been avoiding her… and after all he'd made her feel. Namine looked to her side, to Roxas face, trying to read his expression through the dark. But she barely managed, when he kept glancing down at his own watch.

Minutes had passed by, and he finally spoke again, below a breath,

"… Happy birthday, Namine," Namine was taken aback by his greeting.

Roxas only smiled, weakly, holding up his watch to her and pointed at the time. It had hit the twelve.

"Th-…" Namine could barely word her thanks to him. She still felt the hurt... the pain that he'd caused her.

"Oh my goodness, there it is!"

Everyone suddenly awed and cheered out loudly and pointed up at the sky. Namine and Roxas turned their attention up to where everyone else was looking.

And there was a shooting star, glazing through the wide open skies.

"Make a wish, everyone hurry and make a wish!" Everyone had closed their eyes, doing so.

Namine only continued to watch, as the beautiful comet pierced the sky. She didn't make a wish… because she no longer knew what she wanted.

But then, she looked beside her, at the spiky-blonde… seeing that he had his eyes closed as well. His face was peaceful, calm… while he made his wish.

Fleetly, but quietly, she stood without anyone noticing. She could no longer stay near him anymore… every time she looked at him, her heart ached, and it made her breathing wary. He had been avoiding her for too long, and yet now here he was beside her, greeting her happy birthday.

_He's… just talking to me now, only because it's my birthday… _

How could he do that? Steal a kiss from her… and act as if nothing happened?

Sadly, Namine made her way slowly back to the cabin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NAMI!-" Sora was the first to yell out; when he noticed it was already passed twelve. Everyone else greeted out to her, but they all went quiet when they finally noticed she was already gone.

Namine had closed the door behind her, discreetly, before she pressed her back against it and slowly slid down. She had been holding in her tears the entire walk over back to the cabin, and now that she was alone… she finally felt that she could let them free. She rubbed and wipe at the tears that begun to flow down her face.

She took a moment to have a good, long cry, before she decided to go over to her bed and sleep the pain away. Though it was dark, she slowly walked over everyone's things, careful not to trip over them. When she finally reached out and felt her bed, she moved over to fall onto it…

But something fairly large took up most of the space on her bed…?

Namine's eyes widened as she felt soft, cushioned material... She blinked her watery eyes, confused.

She went back over to a particular wall, groping out for the light switch. Successfully, she turned it on and it lit up the entire cabin. Namine held her hands over her mouth as a gasp escaped, when she saw a large, stuffed animal sitting upon her bed. A familiar stuff animal she saw from earlier today…

…The baby blue teddy bear, that Roxas had won in the festivals games. Below the stuffed animal, a note lay upon her bed. Hesitantly, she walked over… reaching out and picking it up to read.

**It read**…

_Dearest Namine…_

_Happy birthday… I hope you like it. I asked Kairi earlier today, _

_What your favorite color was… she told me it was baby blue._

_So I chose this, just for you._

_P.S. I really, really… like you. _

_But, no words could explain the exact feeling I have towards you…_

_Love, __Roxas**.**_

A sudden sob escaped her, as one hand held onto the note tightly, and the other still hovered over her gasping lips. She climbed onto her bed, her arms picking up the oversized stuff animal up and pressed it against her chest. She held her arms wide around it tightly, and pressed her face into it… she was trying her best to contain the tears that began to weld up at the edges of her eyes again…

"…Do you like it?" A familiar voice asked from the now, opened cabin door.

Namine didn't have to look up… because she already knew who it was.

She shook her head into the stuffed animal, unable to contain her soft sobs. Her bed sunk, from someone else's weight sitting beside her.

"You… don't?" His voice this time, sounded a bit hurt from her reply.

Namine finally lifted her head up from the large teddy bear, revealing her face flowing with tears to the spiky blonde. His eyes widened for a bit, before it softened sympathetically.

"I…" Her own bright blue eyes looked into Roxas' one. She staggered her words; Roxas seemed to have let out a breath that he had been holding when she finally said,

"…I _love_ it." She sobbed out, happily.

A wide smile appeared on his face. Roxas let out a soft chuckle. Namine gently placed the bear beside her, and suddenly threw her arms around the spiky blonde and dug her head into his warm chest. His arms entangled around her also, holding her tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

Namine lifted her head up from his chest, wanting to look into his blue eyes. Roxas brushed her bangs to the side and pressed his soft lips against her forehead.

"So… I've also been meaning to ask you," Roxas proposed,

"You'd make my wish come true… if…"

"And what would that be?"

But he hesitated, when Namine eagerly sat herself up and released herself from his arms.

He chuckled, nervously, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

A smile appeared on her face this time. She didn't answer with words though.

Namine had leaned forward; this time she was the one, who forcefully pressed her lips against his. His eyes closed slowly, and he leaned into her as well. When she had pulled back, he looked into her eyes, trying to read her expression.

"S-so was that a yes?" He wanted to make sure.

Namine laughed, and nodded, "Yes."

A sudden audience seemed to have cheered loudly, and wooed after Namine accepted. Both blondes shot their attention to all their friends at the door; their eyes were wide from surprise.

"Awe… that's so romantic," Kairi clasped her hands together, sparkles in her eyes.

"It's about time, Roxie," Their tall redheaded friend, Axel said.

"I mean… we knew, for the longest time," Terra admitted, and the rest nodded in agreement.

Namine's eyes widened; _What?_ _They all knew… the entire time?_

"I know, right? Geez, we never thought you'd finally be up to it," Hayner said, rolling his eyes. Olette slapped his shoulder, and he rubbed it from the pain.

Xion, this time, "See, I'm a genius, forcing _both_ of them on this trip, right? All Roxas needed was a little push." She winked at Roxas. And Roxas grinned at her.

"Thanks… guys."

"You're welcome." They all said in unison.

"Yeah, what are friends for?" Sora said with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

Roxas turned back to his now confirmed girlfriend, and smiled, giving her another desirable kiss upon her lips.

_Looks like this winter vacation… didn't end up as bad as I thought it'd be._

_It just happened to turn out to be… the complete opposite._

Namine's lips curved up into a smile, as she returned the kiss.

"_Touched by fate, it plays the only way…_

_That it can, and it will… alone,"_

* * *

**WS:** I love… _hate__-to-love_ romances.

Can you say "Corny!" ha-ha.

**Sora: **CORNY!

**WS: **…Sora. Shh.

**Sora: **But you said to…-

**WS: **I know what I said! –Shoots self-

**-**_Other KH characters look down at WS's dead body_**-**

**WS (ghost-form): **Well, anyways. I hope you all enjoyed this really, and I mean _really_ long one-shot (my first one-shot that I'm posting on here so…) It's been an idea that kept going through my mind, and it drove me crazy until I've got to write it down. Besides, I always wanted to finish writing something winter related.

Credit to an awesome song: _Frozen_ by The Good Luck Joes

It inspired me to keep going throughout the entire fic!

To those who will review, I thank you so much!

And to everyone else who had read my other stories,

Such as my "**First Love**"(RxN) & "**The Heartless Prince**" (SxK)

Thank you for your dedication and support as I continued to go along! (:


End file.
